


Inkdemonth 2020- prompt number 28 Hollow

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger Management, Depression, Friendship, Magic, Other, Passive-aggression, Swearing, Werewolves, Wizards, Workplace Relationship, hollow feeling, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Grant Cohen just feels so tired and sick of everything he puts up with at work. Can somebody help him stop feeling so hollow,or not?  Maybe Shawn Flynn his best friend?
Kudos: 1





	Inkdemonth 2020- prompt number 28 Hollow

Nobody knew how it happened,only that the normally sullen wizard accountant Grant Cohen had snapped at Joey Drew after the warlock had made a disparate remark about the accountant being able to fund the Bendyland and Bertrum's fees with magic. Bertrum was the alchemist and even then his health had been messed up from mercury. 

Grant looked at Joey,before suddenly yelling out. "Do you think I can't feel about what you just said Joey!? I'm not a magic robot who can make things better. I'm just a wizard who knows mathematical spells and your own accountant. But no,you have to go not tell the others about the not so little fact that we are flat out bankrupt! Even with magic we are barely hanging on! I don't want to imagine how bad it could be without magic!" 

Joey Drew then stopped from saying a rant of his own upon noticing the looks everyone else was giving him in the canteen. He quickly made a magic sign involving a seal before quickly leaving for his office as Grant sighed in relief that his own boss had not been in the mood to start a fight in front of so many people in the canteen. There was also the matter of time and place,which perhaps made things better.

Shawn Flynn the Irish toy-maker looked at the scene with concern as he went off to help Grant sort his worries out as Lacie muttered while she went to get her toolbox hiding her lucky red cap. "Poor Grant. Not that a wizard like him'd want to hear a word off a sapo like me. Wolfy better not mess this one up." After all Wally and Thomas had been having near death experiences due to Grant being too stubborn to accept any help from them , so Grant had his last hope in Shawn. 

"Shawn,I can't take this anymore. Depression doesn't make my own creativity better. It just makes them worse, even taken." Grant sighed as he saw Shawn Flynn reply . "Jesus,why didn't you tell me earlier. Or your wife Grant? Blimey this is a right eisunt or issue in plain English." The toy-maker really knew it wasn't a full moon yet, so no need to reveal his own little secret to his best friend. After all Celtic werewolves were kind of mixed up with Germanic werewolves,which didn't really help inter-werewolf pack relationships."So you gotta just not shut the world away. I know life has been hard since Henry left,but we need somebody to keep Joey in check."

"Worry not mate. Got a little word of advice for ya Grant Cohen. Don't worry about the people and annoying fecks trying to pull you down, or keep on hiding how you really feel about all the . Probably not hurt people,but just give them a little bit of how you feel." A brief flicker of magic came from Grant's fingernails,before he replied. "Well, thank you Shawn. I really should listen. it'd be cheaper for my wallet for one thing." 

Maybe he'd feel a little less hollow if he could talk to people and actually ask for help. Grant smiled at Shaun's reassurance as the wizard left Sillyvision before returning back home to his wife. He just told her that work had been a bit lighter then before, thanks to Shaun Flynn and a sliver of hope crept in his hollow heart.

The recovery wouldn't happen in a fortnight,but it would be worth it to see the happy look on his wife's face to see him like when they first got married. "dreams can come true." Grant sighed cheerfully. 


End file.
